This invention relates to an ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparations. More particularly, this invention relates to an ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparation in which the unpleasant taste of ibupofen is avoided, and in which the tendency of the ibuprofen to irritate the esophagus and the gastrointestinal tract is reduced by coating the ibuprofen particles with a hydro-colloid and fumaric acid. This invention further relates to a process for manufacturing the ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparation.
Pharmaceutical preparations are known which contain as inactive agents substances having an acid or an acid radical. Such substances have a tendency to irritate strongly the mucous membrane of the mouth and throat. One such active agent which is known to irritate strongly the mucous membranes of the mouth and throat is ibuprofen (2-(4-isobutyl phenyl) propionic acid).
Ibuprofen is an active agent which has become increasingly important for the treatment of rheumatism and arthritis. It is relatively insoluble in water. It also has a very unpleasant taste, and, as mentioned above, causes irritation of the mucous membranes of the esophagus. It is also known from the literature that, like aspirin, ibuprofen can cause gastrointestinal bleeding. This occurs if the substance arrives at the stomach wall in a relatively high concentration, such as in the form of a tablet or a capsule.
This problem can be alleviated if the ibuprofen were suspended in water prior to its being taken orally, thus preventing local over-concentration from developing in the gastrointestinal tract. However, because of the relative insolubility of ibuprofen, such water suspensions are difficult to prepare.
Known water suspensions of ibuprofen contain discrete particles of ibuprofen . These particles may become trapped in the mouth and esophagus where they may cause scratching and irritating sensations. They also impart an unpleasant taste to the suspension. There have thus been difficulties heretofore associated with the oral administration of ibuprofen containing substances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparation which does not irritate the mucous membranes of the throat and gastrointestinal tract.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparation which does not have the unpleasant taste effects of prior art ibuprofen containing preparations.
It is also an object of the present invention to prepare an effervescent mixture of an ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a process for the manufacture of the ibuprofen containing pharmaceutical preparation.